


Полетные практики

by Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: мини G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Как Маккоя на шаттле летать учили.





	Полетные практики

**Академия. Первый курс. За три недели до первой практики.**

Маккой стоял у выхода и курил. Курил взаправдашнюю сигарету в полный затяг. Он — врач и травил себя, будучи трезвым и в полном сознании.

— Господи, Боунс! Где ты только это взял?! — Кирк выглядел изумлённым, когда отбирал сигарету, принюхивался и тушил о стену ангара.

— Отдай... Чёрт, Джим! Ну вот! Взял и всё испортил, отличник хренов. Никотин меня успокаивал. И он не запрещён, в отличие от алкоголя и стимуляторов.

— Не дрейфь, дружище! Прорвёмся.

— Пшёл к чёрту! Я доктор, а не пилот! Моя работа — лечить тех, кто разбился в шаттле, а не разбивать эти самые шаттлы! И какого триббла ты — мой второй пилот?! Я мог хотя бы убить не тебя?

— Учебные шаттлы надёжны, тут систем безопасности натыкано огромное количество. Автопилот запустится, если что-то пойдёт не так. А если всё будет совсем плохо, то, как только мы окажемся в атмосфере, компьютер активирует катапульту. Расслабься, Боунс. К тому же, я с тобой.

— Я это и делал, пока будущая капитанская задница не отобрала у меня сигарету.

Маккой действительно жутко нервничал. У него через неделю практика на Энтерпрайз, к которой он приписан с момента зачисления в Академию. Но для прохождения практики и дальнейшей службы на корабле он должен получить допуск к пилотированию шаттла. Так положено, все врачи должны быть способны сами доставить раненых в случае непредвиденных ситуаций. Нормативы и стандарты, будь они неладны!

Засранец Кирк сдал всё, что полагалось первому курсу, ещё на первом месяце обучения, а Маккой уже полгода исправно, качественно и на мелкие щепки разбивал шаттл на симуляторе.

С настоящим дела обстояли немного лучше. Он мог взлететь, запустить варп, провести ряд манипуляций с шаттлом в космосе, но стоило начать посадку — и всё летело к чертям. В прямом смысле слова. Самостоятельно он смог сесть всего раз пять или шесть, и около трёх раз — стараниями второго пилота и инструктора.

Вылетов было адово мало. В нормативы он не вписался ни разу. И в конечном счёте он должен сдавать тест только со вторым пилотом. Ворчал он, конечно, для виду. С Кирком в роли второго пилота было спокойнее — лишь он мог достучаться до Маккоя. Объяснить, что делать, а если не объяснить, то посадить эту жестянку. В Кирке Маккой как раз не сомневался.

Инструктор всё проверил, ввёл какие-то коды в панель, видимо, блокируя возможность жульничать и запустить автопилот из кабины, похлопал кадетов по плечу и вышел из шаттла. Кирк распутал ремни и пристегнулся, удобнее устроившись.

— Ну, давай, Боунс. Это будет весело! — лучезарно улыбаясь, он хлопнул друга по плечу, как до этого сделал инструктор, и защёлкал тумблерами.

— Да иди ты, — Маккой мрачно нахмурил лоб, пытаясь вспомнить, что делать.

— Запускай предстартовую пока, левее. Всё получится, — из нагрудного кармана Кирк выудил небольшую карту памяти и какой-то сканер. Маккой одним взглядом спросил: «Что за херня?». В кабине была открытая линия с инструктором, и говорить свободно лучше не стояло.

— Боунс, часики тикают, — Кирк указал на панель связи с диспетчером, и Маккой ожил.

— Диспетчер, вызывает учебный шаттл NA-1836. Начинаю предстартовую подготовку.

— Шаттл NA-1836, можете начинать.

— Слушаюсь.

Маккой был максимально собран, уверенно запускал один процесс за другим, действовал чётко и выверено, от чего на мгновение Кирк даже усомнился в своём плане, но только на мгновение. Из динамика раздалось ворчание инструктора.

— Кадет, вы уже опаздываете. Поторопитесь!

— Есть, сэр.

Всё это время Кирк сосредоточенно и тихо колдовал над приборами. Он заметил, как дрожали руки Маккоя.

— Шаттл NA-1836, вылет разрешён. Запускайте двигатели.

— Диспетчер, вас понял. Начинаю взлёт.

Маккой обхватил ручки штурвала, плавно потянув их на себя, но они не среагировали — управление было заблокировано. В это же время Кирк проделал то же самое и начал взлёт. Маккой удивлённо на него глянул, в глазах мужчины мелькнуло что-то похожее на угрозу и злость.

— Запрашивайте корректировку по телеметрии, пилот, — голос Кирка был полон металла. «Говори, твою мать!».

Кирк оторвал одну руку от штурвала, сделал пальцами жест, изображающий открывающийся рот, и с паникой во взгляде зыркал на друга. «Запалят — исключат обоих».

— Шаттл NA-1836, взлёт в штатном режиме. Необходимы актуальные данные по телеметрии спутников. Выход на орбиту через... — Кирк показал четыре пальца. — Через четыре минуты и сорок секунд, — секунды он нашёл сам, вспомнив, куда надо смотреть.

— Боунс, у тебя отлично выходит. Не забывай следить за приборами, — Леонард намёк понял: Джим имел в виду, что он теперь в роли второго пилота.

— Кадет Кирк, это экзамен. Ведите себя так, как того требует инструкция для второго пилота, — из динамика раздался гнусавый голос инструктора.

— Инструкция врёт, пилоты никогда не молчат в кабине. Но всё-всё, умолкаю, — Кирк привычно балагурил.

— Отставить разговорчики. Кадет Маккой, вам нужно медленнее набирать высоту.

— Есть, сэр.

— И вы забываете сообщать о ваших действиях диспетчеру. Учебный шаттл должен пошагово это делать.

Глубоко вздохнув, Маккой начал озвучивать действия Кирка, запрашивал данные и рапортовал диспетчеру. Почему-то, когда он знал, что шаттл не разобьётся в его руках, и что он не угробит лучшего друга, всё шло веселее.

И он сдал этот сраный зачёт. Они сдали. С запасом в несколько минут и минимальным проходным баллом. Кирк делал всё так, что инструктор продолжал покрикивать на Маккоя, даже не подозревая, что шаттлом управлял совсем не он. К моменту появления в кабине инструктора Кирк уже всё переподключил обратно, а сейчас аккуратно старался разжать руки Маккоя на штурвале.

— Уже всё, всё, Боунс, — мягко произнёс Джим.

Голос инструктора заставил Леонарда дёрнуться и резко разжать руки.

— Ну, Маккой, будет тебе практика. Проваливай, и чтоб глаза мои тебя больше не видели.

— Есть, сэр. Спасибо, сэр, — он поднялся и на ватных ногах вышел из шаттла, зная, что друг не отставал от него ни на шаг.

«Джим... С меня выпивка, с меня галлон сраной выпивки». Всё. Полёты закончились. Чёрт с ним, что сдал не он! Что это всё мальчишка, но, боже, он бы не выдержал ещё неделю или две подготовки к пересдаче. Маккой боялся летать, это так быстро не исправить.

**USS «Энтерпрайз». Первый год пятилетней миссии.**

— Что за пожар, кто умирает? — заорал Маккой, вбежав в ангар для шаттлов на Энтерпрайз, непонимающе оглянулся по сторонам, поправив медицинскую сумку, висевшую на плече. Его вызвали по срочной тревоге в самом начале альфа-смены.

— Что-то я не вижу, кому здесь необходима помощь. Что за шутки, Джим? — голос из взволнованного превратился в ворчливый.

— О, это не шутки. У меня тут есть одно несоответствие уставу, и касается оно вас, доктор Маккой.

Леонард мгновенно собрался. Если Джим перешёл на официальный тон, то это означало одно из двух: либо кто-то на корабле накатал на него, Маккоя, жалобу, либо из штаба пришло какое-то донесение. И непонятно, какой из вариантов будет хуже.

— Какое ещё несоответствие? — Маккой уже не ворчал, а с затаённым дыханием следил за своим капитаном.

— У меня под началом корабль с первой пятилетней миссией и начмедом, который не умеет пилотировать шаттл. Это полное несоответствие положениям устава.

— Придурок, — беззлобно проворчал Маккой и послушно пошёл за Кирком. — Об этом нарушении, как мне помнится, известно только двоим членам экипажа. Нам с тобой. Колись, что задумал?

— Это ведь не причина всё же не научиться. Мало ли, что может случиться за пять лет.

— Джим, нет!

— Джим, да. Вперёд, Боунс. Я пока прошу как друг и не включаю «задницу-капитана». И я ведь могу на тебя Спока натравить, заставить всех старших офицеров пройти переквалификацию. Тогда к твоим полётам добавится ещё инженерия и куча бюрократических заморочек. Но я же это не делаю. — Кирк рассмеялся. — Давай, Боунс! Будет весело!

— Опять эта фраза, — Маккой закатил глаза. — Чёрт с тобой! Вперёд, лезь в свою жестянку. Сейчас же, пока я не передумал.

Спустя полтора часа Леонард стоял в ангарном шаттле, крепко ухватившись за перила и делая глубокие вдохи в попытке унять желудок. Он, признаться, думал, что боязнь полётов уже в прошлом. Он же жил на грёбаном корабле уже несколько лет. Он сто раз спускался на шаттлах в составе десанта, но сам не управлял ими со времён первого курса Академии. Страх, как оказалось, не ушёл. Джим оказался рядом, придержав его за плечо.

— Боунс, возьми выходной, правда.

— О, заткнись. Я ненавижу тебя. Тебе лучше не калечить себя пару дней и не попадать в медотсек.

Кирк, смеясь, увёл Маккоя из ангара, всё ещё придерживая его за руку.

— Пусти меня. Кто тут доктор, а?

Маккой не взял в тот день выходной и нормально отработал смену.

Спустя четыре дня он вечером пришёл к Кирку после смены. С той самой фляжкой, тоже со времён Академии.

— Думается, ты от меня не отстанешь?

— Не отстану, Боунс. Но мы можем делать перерывы.

— Джим, у меня есть идея. Но тут никак не обойтись без разрешения капитана. И нам будет нужен ещё один пилот.

Кирк удивлённо вскинул бровь и заулыбался.

— Кажется, я догадываюсь, к чему ты клонишь.

Они взяли с собой Сулу для подстраховки и самогон Скотти.

Первых полчаса Сулу спокойно читал, иногда прислушиваясь к шуткам капитана и ворчанию врача, пока они не долетели до того астероида, и с двух передних кресел не начала доноситься ругань.

— Тебе надо — ты и сажай эту жестянку! Я не могу это сделать. Боже, мы ведь даже пилота взяли!

— Выдохни и давай заходи ещё на один круг. Сейчас мы с тобой выпьем рюмашку за посадку, и ты попробуешь посадить этот чёртов шаттл. Идёт?

— Идёт...

Но посадить шаттл не выходило, его постоянно кренило и трясло, Кирк, который какое-то время не вмешивался, отчаянно пытался вытянуть руль, но, похоже, у него не получалось. Сулу больше не мог сидеть сложа руки. Он вскочил со своего места, отпихнул руки Маккоя от управления и, согнувшись над панелью, смог выровнять шаттл и вывести его обратно на орбиту астероида.

— Что происходит, капитан?

— Ничего особенного, просто Доктор Маккой учится летать.

— Что?

— Я врач, а не пилот!

— Вот и соберёшь нас по кускам, если разобьёмся, раз ты врач.

Сулу смотрел на них, как на полоумных, после второй рюмки он прогнал капитана из кресла второго пилота. Вскоре Маккой умудрился сесть нормально на астероид, совершить взлёт и снова посадку. Все манёвры он хоть и выполнял долго, но без изъянов. Тренировки Кирк признал завершёнными. Напились они, уже возвращаясь домой и отмечая этот успех.

В этот раз шаттл отсутствовал почти три часа. Вернулась команда старших офицеров уже глубокой корабельной ночью. Маккой и Кирк были пьяны, а за штурвалом находился молчаливый Сулу. Он, собственно, и привёл челнок в док корабля.

В ангаре «учебную» команду поджидал Спок. Он встретил Маккоя и Кирка и, особо не комментируя, развёл их по каютам. Корабельная ночь скрыла от большей части экипажа нетвёрдый шаг доктора и весёлые смешки капитана.

В дверях своей каюты Маккой повернулся, пьяно улыбаясь вулканцу.

— Спок, я его посадил! Сам посадил! Сулу сказал, что он бы сам лучше не сделал!

**USS «Энтерпрайз». Третий год пятилетней миссии.**

— Сканируйте все частоты, шаттлу негде исчезнуть. Он должен быть где-то в этом секторе.

Кирк устало откинулся в кресле и прикрыл глаза на пару минут, пока сканеры в который раз изучали пространство. Он потерял пятерых членов экипажа и Маккоя. Уже вторые сутки от них не было ни одного сообщения. Боже, почему он не плюнул и не подвёз их на Энтерпрайз? Они были так далеко от командования, что ЗФ никогда бы не узнал. А теперь четверо учёных, пилот и доктор пропали. Они встретились с вулканским судном, в течение двух недель помогали им в исследовании новой найденной планеты с богатой флорой и фауной. А сорок часов назад поднялись с планеты, отстыковались от вулканского судна и покинули орбиту. Но на место встречи так и не добрались. Шаттл, на котором находился десант, на связь не выходил, а его ионный след обрывался. Энтерпрайз уже была у планеты, пересеклась с вулканским кораблём, вернулась к месту встречи — и по-прежнему ничего.

— Капитан, если теория о том, что челнок пилотирует кто-то из научного отдела или доктор Маккой, верна, то вполне логично, что была допущена ошибка в навигации.

— Что ты хочешь сказать, Спок? — Джим сглотнул ком в горле. Он не мог представить момент, когда слова «Маккой, навигация, управление» встанут рядом в одном предложении со словом «шаттл».

— Зону поиска нужно увеличить в три раза.

— Вперёд. Выполняйте.

— Капитан...

— Да, Спок? Ещё плохие новости?

— Через восемь часов у них закончится кислород. И это расчёт для полностью исправного шаттла.

Кирк провёл рукой по лицу, поднялся и начал нервно мерить шагами мостик. Ухура молчала. Спок колдовал над научной станцией. Всё ещё ничего. Ничего. Ни-че-го. Напряжение превратило воздух мостика в желе. Казалось, его можно резать и выдавать порциями. Не были слышны обычные тихие разговоры и шутки, сейчас было не до этого.

* * *

Ничего не предвещало беды, они собрали прорву образцов, часть которых оставили на вулканском корабле. Это был тоже очень интересный опыт. Для себя Маккой сделал вывод, что их остроухий — лучший на свете вулканец. Не с чем было сравнивать... Целый корабль остроухих гоблинов! Теперь Маккой дремал, устроившись на разложенных на полу шаттла носилках. Тесное помещение не давало возможности полежать всем, но он устроился удобнее и перестал ворчать, что всех устраивало. Из сна его вырвало неприятное ощущение и шум. Открыв глаза, он обомлел: по всему корпусу шаттла шли молнии электрических разрядов.

— Святые Боги! — половина команды уже была без сознания. Маккой сел и понял, что его от разряда спасли только носилки.

Шаттл резко клюнул носом вниз, но зато исчезли эти странные «молнии». Маккоя подбросило и снесло ближе к кабине челнока. Он стал пробираться к пилоту. Мартин? Майкл? Он не мог вспомнить имя. Добравшись, он дотянулся до шеи пальцами — пульса не было. Второй пилот — лейтенант Энджи Санчес — был без сознания.

— Да чтоб тебя! — цепляясь за кресла пилотов, Леонард судорожно вспоминал, что делать и как действовать. Дрожащими руками он сумел выровнять шаттл и включить автопилот. Далее ему нужно было найти трикодер. Где же он? В этом бардаке никак не получалось сориентироваться. Вот! Трикодер оказался у одного из научников на поясе. Схватить и перенастроить — было делом нескольких секунд. Пилот был мёртв окончательно и бесповоротно. Остальные — в отключке. Шаттл больше не трясло, и Маккой немного успокоился. Он, наконец, нашёл аптечку и смог оказать первую помощь раненым, но без специального оборудования это максимум, что он мог сделать. Двоих ему удалось привести в чувство и с их помощью перенести тело пилота в конец шаттла. А ведь совсем недавно он сам там спал.

Маккой до последнего надеялся, что он тут был не один, кто знал, что делать с шаттлом. Он вообще не думал об этом, пока их основательно не тряхнуло и не выкинуло из варпа.

— Какого чёрта это сейчас было?

— Левый двигатель вышел из строя, наверное, — послышался не очень уверенный голос молодого стажёра — энсина? Маккой не помнил звания.

— Что значит — наверное? Вызовите Энтерпрайз, пусть заберут нас, — ворчал Маккой, не отрываясь от обожжённых рук биолога.

— Сэр, я не знаю как.

— Да ты издеваешься?

Маккой осознал, что он был старшим по званию, а, значит, командиром, так ещё, видимо, он был единственным в сознании, кто мог пилотировать шаттл. Во рту мгновенно пересохло. Но, чёрт с ним, главное — сообщить Джиму, и их заберут. В этом он был уверен, в Джиме он всегда был уверен. Но связи не было, в варп они не могли уйти, и Леонард понятия не имел, где они, и куда им нужно лететь. Через несколько часов в себя пришёл лейтенант из физиков и помог со связью и координатами. Их шаттл был далеко: очень далеко от места встречи и уже далеко от вулканского корабля. Маккой прикинул, на сколько им хватит воздуха с учётом того, сколько их на борту, и прикусил щёку изнутри: прогноз выходил не самый хороший. Одна надежда была на их вулканский компьютер и удачу Кирка. Ещё через десять часов отвалился автопилот. К моменту, когда на сканерах дальнего действия появился корабль, Маккой уже не чувствовал рук от усталости, но всё ещё боялся выпустить штурвал из рук. Боже, он не ошибся в этих сранных расчётах и координатах. Вся эта астрохрень, навигация и полёты — всё сейчас себя и окупило. Он щёлкнул связью.

— Маккой — Энтерпрайз. Маккой — Энтерпрайз, — он выдохнул с таким облегчением, что, казалось, голова сейчас закружится. Теперь они их найдут.

* * *

— Есть сигнал, сэр! Сигнатура Звёздного Флота, — в тишине мостика голос Ухуры заставил всех вздрогнуть.

— На экран! — Кирк вскочил с кресла, словно его током ударило.

— Только звук, капитан, — из динамиков уже был слышен шум статики и голос доктора.

— Маккой — Энтерпрайз. Маккой — Энтерпрайз.

— Боунс, вы в порядке? Можешь передать ваши координаты?

— Маккой — Энтерпрайз... Маккой — Энтерпрайз.

Кирк повернулся к панели связи, ему хотелось видеть, что происходит в шаттле, хотелось вернуть всех на борт и обнять друга. Голос Маккоя ему не нравился, он помнил этот тон. Так звучал друг на пределе.

— Ухура, они не получают сигнал?

— Они нас слышат, сэр...

— Мы запеленговали шаттл, капитан, — Спок не отрывался от научной станции.

На экран вывели картинку шаттла. Он был потрёпан, и работал, скорее всего, только один двигатель.

— Сканируйте на наличие биосигналов.

— Пять, сэр. И все очень слабые.

Пять. Они кого-то потеряли? Он потерял.

— Джим, мне нужен чёртов пилот! Я не состыкуюсь сам.

— Тяговой луч?

— Слишком далеко, капитан, — Сулу отрицательно помотал головой.

— Мы можем кого-нибудь транспортировать к ним на борт?

— Так точно, сэр.

— Передайте координаты в транспортёрную. Я спускаюсь.

Кирк покинул мостик до того, как Спок успел возразить, и поспешил в транспортёрную. Прошло ещё несколько долгих минут, и он материализовался в шаттле. Вся команда была обессилена, почти все находились без сознания, а в дальнем углу лежало тело в мешке. Кирк сделал глубокий вдох и пробрался в кабину. Второе кресло было свободно. Бледный Маккой сидел на месте пилота, его губы были плотно сжаты и неестественно синие.

— Маккой — Энтерпрайз, Макк... Джим, — наконец, Боунс обернулся, заметив его.

— Привет, Боунс, — Джим постарался улыбнуться, но выходило плохо.

— Посади нас... Ионный шторм. Разряд... Разряд электричества, — руки Маккоя крепко, до побелевших костяшек, вцепились в штурвал.

— Сейчас мы вас быстро посадим. Ты как, в порядке? — Кирк уже активно переключал управление на свой пульт, точно так же, как тогда в Академии. Только теперь не нужно было жульничать. Просто отвести их в док, вернуть всех домой.

— Кирк — Энтерпрайз. Готовьте тёплый приём. Нам нужны медики в ангар.

Не дождавшись ответа с корабля, Кирк привычными движениями развернул шаттл и ускорился. Маккой так и сидел, вцепившись в штурвал, с прямой, как палка, спиной — Спок бы позавидовал.

— Пилот погиб сразу. А Санчес и Робертс так и не пришли в себя. Больше никто не знает, как управлять шаттлом, и вот... — Маккой облизнул губы, и его поза стала немного расслабленнее.

Джим не знал, что ответить, он был оглушён облегчением от того, что команда нашлась. Без жертв не обошлось, но Кирк был не только капитаном, он был ещё и другом. А Боунс был снова рядом. Они быстро и без препятствий оказались на борту. Стоило спустить трап, как тут же появились медики и начали оказывать помощь раненым.

— Ты был прав, Джим... Вот только это не весело. Но уже и не так страшно, — Маккой посмотрел на Кирка, всё ещё сжимая руки на штурвале.

— И ты справился. Отпусти, вот так, — тёплые ладони накрыли напряжённые и ужасно холодные руки Маккоя. — Пойдём, дружище.

— Страшно представить, что я бы не смог...

— Но ты смог, Боунс. Ты смог.


End file.
